1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to (a) a display processing apparatus, which is connected with one or more video delivery apparatus and video recording apparatus, and which displays video, (b) a control method for the display processing apparatus, and (c) a display processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A content processing system has been proposed which accumulates videos shot by a plurality of video cameras and related information and allows a viewer to view the same video each time together with the related information synchronized with the video (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-260512).
Also, a video terminal apparatus has been proposed which records a plurality of videos delivered from video delivery apparatus, together with time information and displays the videos for playback by synchronizing the videos with one another (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-032341).
However, with the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-260512, only operations performed on the videos and information by deliverers are recorded, and viewers are not given leeway. For example, even if a plurality of viewers display a video by performing various types of image processing on the video using their own display terminal apparatus, it is impossible to reproduce display conditions afterwards.
On the other hand, with the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-032341, videos are recorded on each terminal apparatus, requiring the terminal apparatus to have massive recording capacity.